


Solitary

by nakko



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Schezo is emo you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakko/pseuds/nakko
Summary: Arle asks a question Schezo can’t answer. Set after Arle’s story in 20th Anniversary.





	Solitary

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly platonic. If you interpret this as romantic I will steal your power. I want Arle and Schezo to be friends. I also like Arle to be slightly more snarky like in the past so that definitely shows here.

Schezo followed behind Arle as she triumphantly walked out of Satan's castle after their battle, Carbuncle happily bouncing along beside her. 

She spun around to face him with a smug look on her face. "See! I told you I wouldn't have any trouble." 

"I insisted on accompanying you to ensure your safety," he grumbled. "That old man's power is unpredictable. It would be bad if anything were to happen to you."

"Aw c'mon, we both know I'm more powerful out of the two of us. It's nice to see you care about me that much, though!" She teased.

"Th-that's not-!" He spluttered. "I intended to protect your power for later, that's all!"

Arle groaned. "Gee, Schezo, it was a joke." She looked at him with a more thoughtful expression. "How long are you going to keep this up, anyway? You say you want my power but you never take it when you've beaten me..." She trailed off.

The question caught Schezo off-guard. He opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. It was true, there had been times he bested her. Yet each time he had drunk in the satisfaction of winning and smugly carried on his way. Why, when her power was right there for the taking? He didn't have an answer. Frustration bubbled up under his skin. 

"I..." He turned away so that Arle wouldn't see his internal conflict showing on his face. "I have achieved my goal here. Farewell, Arle." 

"What? Hey!" Arle exclaimed as he began to walk away from her. "You didn't even answer me!" 

She huffed in indignation at Schezo ignoring her. She turned to Carbuncle instead. "So stubborn, huh, Carby?"

"Guu..."

Schezo wasn't sure where he was walking, somehow finding himself weaving through trees. He was as lost in these woods as he was in his thoughts. Arle's question was still echoing in his head, despite his efforts to force it out. He slumped against a tree and groaned as he slid down it to the ground. There was a reasonable explanation for his actions, surely. 

Memories of his past trickled into his thoughts. He was Schezo Wegey, a dark mage who had challenged countless magic users and won. He drained their magic after victory, leaving them powerless, with no remorse. He grew stronger each time and his unquenchable thirst for power grew along with him.

Until he encountered Arle.

She was unnaturally powerful for her age. A mere 16 year old should have been no match for him. He sensed how powerful she was, yet he underestimated her. He was unable to take her power. Instead, he was humiliated and branded a pervert. The second time went the same way, and the third... too many attempts for him to recall. 

Her banter would get under his skin every meeting they had. She mocked him, never taking his threats seriously. Logically, she should be his enemy, yet he had found himself countering her quips with some of his own. He found himself offering her his aid.

Realisation had slowly began to dawn on him. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He was growing soft as of recent. He, dark mage Schezo Wegey, had no use for companionship. He had committed to a solitary life long ago, his only goal being to achieve great power. To become the strongest dark mage. Bonds and sentiment were meaningless; they would never have an impact on him. Or so he had insisted for many years.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a bitter laugh. Barely anyone could tolerate his presence, regardless if he desired companionship or not. Almost every encounter he had ended in a battle, no matter his intentions. A dull ache radiated through his chest, and confusion swirled in his mind. It bothered him. It had never bothered him before. He was content with loneliness, wasn't he? A dark mage was more powerful with a closed-off heart. Time had erased faces from his past from his memories. Time would continue to do so, as long as he lived. He accepted this long ago, and yet the pain was getting sharper, as if his own sword was plunged through his chest.

"What... is this?" He breathed.

"Schezo...?" A familiar voice snapped him back to reality, and he looked up in surprise. Arle was standing to the side of him, Carbuncle still in tow.

"Arle!" He gasped and stumbled to his feet, instinctively pointing his sword at her. "You followed me." He accused.

Arle rolled her eyes. "Hardly. I’m trying to make my way back to Primp. I still don’t really know my way around here..." She hesitated for a second, considering her next words as she chewed on her lip. "Hey, Schezo, are you... okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be!?" He demanded, still holding his sword up defensively.

"You... looked upset. I wasn't going to interrupt, but-"

"You did this!" Schezo cut her off with a snap.

"Huh!?" Arle looked at him in shock.

Schezo planted his sword on the ground and internally cursed himself. That wasn't supposed to slip out - his temper had gotten the best of him. It was too late to backtrack, however, he had already lost the restraint on his thoughts.

"You... your prying! I desire your power, but now you've confused me! I didn't... need anyone else before... It's your fault, and you detest my presence anyway, so... so..." His heated rambling trailed off, his face burning from embarrassment.

Arle stared at him dumbfounded. "I've never said I hated you."

"You call me a pervert."

"Oh... _oh!_ You know I don't truly mean that, right? I know your wording is unintentional. I'm... sorry... if it's bothered you that badly. Friends tease each other, Schezo, but they don't mean it."

"Friends?" The word felt foreign on his tongue.

Arle laughed softly. "Um, that's what you were trying to say you wanted, wasn't it? You could've just said it outright, you know."

Schezo somehow managed to turn an even darker shade of red. "D-don't mock me! I didn't mean to imply something so serious, I just- Ugh!" He covered his face with his hands.

Arle waved away his words, satisfied that he was feeling better. "Yeah, yeah. Look, I need to get going but if you ever want to have a regular puyo battle for fun sometime, don't be a stranger. Okay?" She grinned with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Maybe if you work on your wording a little, other people would be happy to play with you too. See you later, Schezo. C'mon, Carby!"

Schezo slumped back against the tree as he watched them walk away, speechless.

Friendship. It was something he wasn't quite ready to consider. However, he would be lying to himself if he said the pain he felt earlier hadn't subsided a little.


End file.
